The End of the Giver
by LukeBryan
Summary: This is the end of the Giver, if you haven't already read the Giver you probably won't know whats happening.


h4 id="docs-internal-guid-01d24813-7fff-a5db-24b8-10747e1db424" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.32; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; padding: 0pt 0pt 3.75pt;"span style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The End of the Giver/span/h4  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; padding: 0pt 0pt 15pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I finally have escaped my world with no emotion. No sadness. No hunger, and the worst, no love. No color, no memories, and the most devastating part, sameness. Same hair, same opinions, same clothes, same color. No freedom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up in a plain room. It looks like the room where they released the other twin. "Oh no did they find me, am I being punished? Oh no, where's Gabe." I started to cry on the ground. I loved Gabe. The only thing that I had left and now he's gone. The Giver has given me some bad and sad memories, but this was the worse pain ever felt. I just imagined Gabe lying on the ground just like that boy in the so called "war". Gabe didn't deserve to die. He deserved to live. As I was lying on the floor a woman came in with Gabe in her arms and told me to sit up. I sat up and saw him and grabbed him out of her arms "I am proud of you Jonas." She said. Jonas how did she know my name? "Who are you? How do you know my name? Why am I here? Why do you have Gabe he's my..." I stopped, "he's my brother, and I love him." I said. "Too many questions just be quiet and follow me. I have something to show you" She said to me. I obeyed and followed her out of the room. I walked behind the woman while Gabe was tossing and turning in my arms. There was another woman sitting in the room that I entered she looked at me and stood up and said. "Hello Jonas. Nice to finally meet you." She said to me "I was you operator I was watching you your whole life. Okay, look this might not make sense and I know you're confused, but I will explain." Said the woman, I was so confused, so I looked and her and just listened. While I looked at her Gabe started to get fussy, so I pulled him closer to my chest and gave him a very warm and comforting memory. Then I looked up and gave her my attention. " We put random people in a simulation world where there is sameness and no emotions. We did this to see what people are of higher superior. According to the data that we have collected people with blue/or lighter eyes are of higher superior. We made sure that there were no problems in this world, no heartbreak, no crime, or no racism, and the most important no war. That's why there's no colors, and no emotion. We have been conducting this experiment for many years to see how people would react. Jonas you are the only person that has ever made it, or even thought about getting out of the community." this was very confusing for me why would they do this. The way they are making those people live is horrible. "why would you do that?" I said out of anger "I already told you, and please don't shout me again. I'm so sorry I made you and all of the other people live that way Jonas." she's said to me. "What's your name?" I asked her as I hugged Gabe again. "My name is Laura Ann Jonhsen, Now before you say anything else I need to show you something." I was polite and listened, and followed her quietly. We walked for a while. We came to a door that said "EXIT" We went out the door and it looked like a normal town, but something felt familiar. The way the snow covered everything looked recognizable. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I have been here before. Even though I know that I haven't. "look familiar?" she looked down at me a smiled. "Yes it does. Why do I feel like I have been here before? "Well you have never been here before but you have seen this place before." I looked around, and there it was. The red sled that I have once road, and the fluffy snow that it went down. "What?" I had said to myself "That's the house. The house that has grandmas and grandpas." I said smiling "The house with the love that encouraged me to leave the community." "Yes, now that house has your real mom and dad, and grandparents in it. That love that you felt oh so strongly, was so strong because, it was love for your family." "Wait what can I meet them? Do they know that I am alive?" I asked to her. Gabe started to wake up so I pulled him closer to my chest and hugged him so he would be warmer, and maybe he would go back to sleep "Yes they have been watching you just like I have. They are very proud." I looked down at Gabe "I can keep Gabe right?" I said to her "Because if I can't I'm not going." "You really love him huh? Well yes we can make that happen, but let me a sure you the world here is a lot different from where you came from." She warned me. "Do you want to meet your real family, and have them meet Gabe?" She asked me smiling "Yes" I said. "I'm ready." Then we went to walk into that house that used to be just a memory, but now the house that is my new reality./span/p 


End file.
